


被命運染紅

by joyce_wisady



Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [8]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 時間：2019年YOSHIKI回日本開DS的期間，TOSHI的在畫室畫畫。「TOSHI——」「喔！你來啦？DS怎麼樣？」
Relationships: Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 紫羅蘭組短篇 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636768
Kudos: 3





	被命運染紅

時間：2019年

YOSHIKI回日本開DS的期間，TOSHI的在畫室畫畫。

「TOSHI——」

「喔！你來啦？DS怎麼樣？」TOSHI抬頭。

「你都沒來！」

「誒？我能去嗎？會暴動喔！」TOSHI低頭繼續畫剛才那一筆。

「你不是最會潛伏了？還去電信行！去看畫展！去看《阿拉丁》！去買布丁！就是不來看我表演！」

TOSHI抬起來咧嘴笑，「YO醬好關心我的行蹤啊！真開心！」

「我還有點讚呢！你你你一定不知道是哪一張。」YOSHIKI拿出手機點開TOSHI的IG。

「我知道啊，你點的那些照片都不是給你看的嘛！你怎麼不點讚帥的，你看這張多帥？來，點一下？是你最喜歡的姿勢喔！」TOSHI歪過頭去，把YOSHIKI的手機畫面滑到一張他為了新專輯《IM A SINGER Vol.2》拍的白西裝宣傳照，照片中他仰頭張開雙臂，二十多年前他曾在演唱會花道上的擺出這個姿勢，讓YOSHIKI衝過來一躍跳入懷中。

不過YOSHIKI只瞥了一眼，「我有看到啊，你為什麼不把襯衫拉好啦！」

「這樣你看了就會想把手伸進來呀！」

「下流！」

*

TOSHI繼續畫畫，YOSHIKI蹲在一旁講他在DS受的委屈。

「每次彈〈Art of Life〉，那個人就唱歌，警衛阻止也不聽，明明都跟她說這裡不是唱歌的地方了⋯⋯」

「你沒把鋼琴砸過去吧？」TOSHI打趣道。

「砸不了啦！手都這樣了。」

「因為這樣才沒砸？」

「不是不是，是因為⋯⋯」YOSHIKI說著笑了，「我不是砸不準嗎？以前對觀眾丟寶特瓶結果砸到照明，碎片還掉下來卡你頭髮裡了⋯⋯要是砸了鋼琴，肯定會砸到其他人。」

「是因為這樣才沒砸？」

「不知道啦！」YOSHIKI自暴自棄結束這個跑偏的話題。

TOSHI低著頭，忽然黏糊糊地小聲說：「因為是YO醬彈的鋼琴，所以肯定忍不住的嘛！」

「忍不住也不可以唱呀！就像你現在在畫畫然後我也來加一筆，你覺得怎麼樣？」

「那可不行。」

「看到這麼大一片紅色，就會想躺下去被染紅啊！好，我決定躺下去了！」說著YOSHIKI轉過身，看好了位置，準備像跳入觀眾群中一樣躺下去。

「哇！不要！」TOSHI趕緊撲過去抱住YOSHIKI，兩個人滾呀滾地來到了牆邊，過程中TOSHI手中的筆刷擦過YOSHIKI的鼻頭，留下紅紅的一小塊。

「所以啦！你懂了吧？」此時躺在地上的YOSHIKI說。

「懂喔。」TOSHI說，仍然緊緊抱著YOSHIKI，「懂那個無法忍耐的心情。」

「誰叫你懂那邊的！是叫你懂人家彈琴不能打岔的心情！」YOSHIKI說著伸手搥TOSHI。

「如果是我的話可以吧？」TOSHI在YOSHIKI耳邊小小聲問。

「那當然⋯⋯在說什麼啊？TOSHI不一樣嘛！」YOSHIKI噘嘴。

「那現在可以嗎？」TOSHI的聲音一樣小小的，但似乎變了色。

「可以什麼？你現在要唱歌？」

TOSHI歪頭故作認真地考慮了一下，「一邊唱歌也不是不行啦！如果你想玩這麼刺激的⋯⋯」

「什麼一邊唱⋯⋯啊！你！明明正經跟你說話⋯⋯」

「可以嗎？在這裡。」TOSHI又問。

YOSHIKI環視擺滿畫，處處貼了沒情調的塑膠防護膜，又瀰漫顏料臭味的畫室，不甚滿意地努了努嘴還是說：「是沒什麼不可以啦。」

「那我就⋯⋯不忍了喔！」

「等一下，話題是怎麼變到這裡來的⋯⋯唔！」YOSHIKI還沒說完就被封住了嘴。

*

事後。

「TOSHI，這幅畫叫什麼呀？」

「命運。」

YOSHIKI指著TOSHI臉頰上一抹紅色顏料笑說：「啊，你被命運染紅了！」

TOSHI抹著臉頰上從YOSHIKI鼻頭沾過來的紅色顏料，看著對方說：「嗯，被命運染紅了唷！」

當然，已經乾掉的顏料並沒有被抹掉。

（全文完）


End file.
